op2fandomcom-20200213-history
Server Connection Issues
Step 1: 1. Make sure that the url in your browser's address bar doesn't have "https:\\" at the beginning. Some browsers will hide the http/https, so click on the address bar and manually type "http://" before the "op2.joygames.me". The url should be: "http://op2.joygames.me/spanlay/server/" and then the region and server number. Note that your browser may warn that "your connection is insecure" or various other warnings, this is okay. 2. Ensure that flash is not being blocked. This will vary from browser to browser, however look for anything red or that looks like a shield or circle with a line through it or an x. One example is: . You want to "enable" or "allow" flash, or "disable" any protection that is blocking it. 3. Try logging in on a different device with a different internet connection. If you're on your PC/laptop, use your phone, and vice versa. Puffin is recommended for OP2 on your phone. If you don't have another device+connection, ask someone else to log into your server on Discord. DO NOT give them your account login info, they can create a new account on your server. If you can't/won't use Discord and can't do it yourself, proceed to step 2; just be aware that you may be wasting your time. IF the other device+connection (or person on Discord) can't connect, THEN jump to step 2, part 8. IF the other device+connection (or person in Discord) can connect, THEN proceed to step 2, part 0. Step 2: important: for each part, do what it says and try logging in again. only proceed to the next part if you still can't login. 0. make sure that your internet is working. (try going to https://www.google.com or https://en.wikipedia.org -- DO NOT trust your OS saying that the internet is working) hopefully it's clear that if those pages won't load, then your internet is down. you can try to fix it by skipping to part 5 (and then working down to part 9 until the internet works) IF you fix your internet, but still can't access the game, THEN go to part 1 and work all the way down to part 9. you may need to repeat some parts. IF you cannot fix your internet, THEN contact your ISP. You will not be able to access the game until your internet is working. You may stop reading now. 1. clear your cache and cookies (if you don't know how, check https://www.lifewire.com/how-to-delete-cookies-2617981 ) 2. close your browser then reopen it 3. try logging in a private browsing ('incognito') tab (if you don't know how, check https://www.digitalcitizen.life/ ... to-all-big-browsers ) 4. try logging in with another browser (if you use Chrome, use Firefox; otherwise, use Chrome) 5. restart all of your modems, routers, APs, hubs, etc. anything that is between your PC and the internet, restart it. 6. restart your PC 7. change your DNS server to either Google's (8.8.8.8) or CloudFlare's (1.1.1.1) (if you don't know how, for Windows 10 check https://www.windowscentral.com/h ... settings-windows-10 . for other operating systems, google "change DNS server system name") 8. ping the server: open a command prompt (in Windows, hold the windows key on your keyboard and press r win+r then type "cmd" into the window that pops up and hit enter) IF you play on an EU server, THEN type "ping gameop2eu.joygames.me" and hit enter IF you play on a US server, THEN type "ping gameop2.joygames.me" and hit enter IF the output looks like this (###.###.###.### numbers will vary): Pinging gameop2eu.joygames.me ###.###.###.### with 32 bytes of data: Reply from ###.###.###.###: bytes=32 time=174ms TTL=44 THEN please report your issue in Discord -> #in-game-bugs using error code "yesclampireadit28". IF the output looks like this: Ping request could not find host gameop2eu.joygames.me. THEN Please check the name and try again. IF it still doesn't work, THEN repeat part 8 and check for typos IF it still doesn't work, THEN repeat part 7 with a different DNS server. IF it still doesn't work, THEN you're doing something wrong. IF the output looks like this: Reply from #.#.#.#: Destination host unreachable. OR this: Request timed out. THEN proceed to part 9. 9. in the same command prompt, type the same thing from step 8, except replace 'ping' with 'tracert' ("tracert gameop2.joygames.me" or "tracert gameop2eu.joygames.me"). IF it looks something like this: Tracing route to 192.168.0.199 over a maximum of 30 hops 1 <1 ms <1 ms <1 ms YourRouterModelHere 192.168.1.1 2 2 ms 3 ms 2 ms 211.16.19.243 3 2 ms 2 ms 5 ms 211.16.19.156 4 * * * Request timed out. 5 * * * Request timed out. 6 * * * Request timed out. 7 * * 211.16.19.156 reports: Destination host unreachable. Trace complete. THEN contact your ISP. tell them that your traceroute is showing a black hole between your computer and number you see in place of 192.168.0.199. Then tell them what the last line with text before "Trace complete." says (it should say 'Destination host unreachable' or a similar error). This will help them track down the problem, however you will have to wait until they do, or it spontaneously resolves. You may stop reading now. 10. IF you were asked to jump to step 2 part 8 from step 1 part 3, THEN please report your issue in Discord -> #in-game-bugs using error code "yesclampireadit35". This means that the error is with the server, and you just have to wait until it is fixed. You may stop reading now. If you are reading this line, then you haven't followed the instructions above. Please start again at Step 1.